Born For War, Only Darker
by Delenn
Summary: This is a darker version of my 'Born For War' trilogy, the same but with some major detachments. Xena's history with the God of War before the series and through an AU early few seasons. Only a small update - I'm adding fics that I updated between whenever I last posted in the hopes it will force me to get on finishing them.
1. Disclaimer & Prologue

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from 'Xena: Warrior Princess' and/or 'Hercules: the Legendary Journeys' don't belong to meand no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them! All the other, weird characters that you have never seen before in your life belong to ME (not that that says much)!**

**Author's Note: This is an updated and reformed version of my 'Born For War Trilogy', and it's a darker take (yeah, see how clever I was with the title there?). Some events will be left out, some will be changed, and some will be added. I don't want this to be a nice happy little story, so if you want to read that, go read the original trilogy. *points to the original trilogy* No promises for the quality or if I'll leave the original up if I ever get this reboot finished. **Please note that the character Luke in the original BFW trilogy has been renamed Lucas to give him a slightly more "Greek" name.**

**Dedications: This story is for me (because I'm sick of Xena being so damn nice!), for Barb (For help writing the original story, more or less), Kat (For being a great editor). Ephy (For ideas and help, despite a chronic case of slow reading), Eris (For inspiration and support on this version), Jackie, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, Sara, Nicola, Tali (For being great friends and encouraging me to no end), Skkye (For inspiring me), Lady Kate (for sticking with me). And for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!**

**Summary: This is a darker version of my 'Born For War' trilogy, the same but with some major detachments.**

**Warnings: Sex, Violence, and Language. Dark fic.**

**Rated: R**

**Song: 'Forsaken' by 'David Draiman' on the 'Queen Of The Damned Soundtrack'**

**Date Started: September 25, 2002/Date Finished: N/A**

* * *

**Born For War, Only Darker**

**By Delenn**

~(Prologue)~

A little girl with dark raven hair stood at the stairs, half hidden by the shadows. Leaning back against the wall, she tried her best to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

Downstairs, a fiery redheaded young woman stood with her back to the child, blocking the doorway from the other person, her voice was harsh from screaming. "Stop it, Arturis, get control of yourself!"

A deep male voice thundered from the kitchen, "You're going to stop me from seeing my own children? You ungrateful wrench!"

The young woman's back sunk as she cried, but still she held firmly to the doorframe, "You're drunk, Arturis."

"And you're a whore who doesn't deserve my time," the voice boomed back.

The woman shook her head and pleaded, her pride having long ago been abandoned, "Baby, please, listen to yourself. Just stay in the kitchen until the mead wears off!"

Arturis was bathed in light as he came towards the woman - he seemed to have collected himself somewhat, "You have no rights here, Cyrene."

"This is my house too," the woman challenged.

Angered, the large, dark haired, young man lunged at Cyrene, knocking her back with a crunch as she made a last ditch effort to hold on to the doorframe. "And it's also mine, which you refuse to let me into."

Cyrene crumpled to the floor in tears, her dress fanning out around her, "I won't let you, Arturis; you can't hurt her!"

As Arturis started toward the stairs Cyrene picked herself up and threw herself at him, crying out, "No, stop it, no!"

The little girl, eyes wide in fear, scrambled up while her parents' attention was diverted and hurried back toward her room, knowing that she'd be in trouble if she was caught out of bed so late at night.

She stopped on her way to check on her brothers, a fierce need to protect them encompassing her; both were sleeping soundly. The girl tiptoed to the crib where her baby brother lay, a tiny fist pushed under his cheek, and hummed softly to him, telling them both that it would be all right.


	2. Part 1

~(Part I)~

A tall, raven-haired beauty thrust her sword deep into the sky, pulling back and spinning to jab the tip of her sword into another imaginary foe's heart. She continued the drill; so deep into her training that she could almost see the enemies. They were everywhere, but with each quick stab there were less.

She had started to sweat from the intense workout, and the fantasy of the fight was beginning to fade as she recognized several slip-ups that could cost her life. Inhaling the sweet smell of the forest at night, the young woman sank to the mossy ground under a tree. This was where she came to think, to practice, to get away from the dull drivel of everyday village life.

The crackling of twigs signaled another's presence just as a mocking voice called out from behind her, "Shouldn't good little girls be home safe in their beds at this hour? Dreaming of fairies or some such nonsense?"

Whipping back up to her feet and resuming her exercises, Xena allowed a bitter laugh to slip from her lips, "Dreams of fairies are for brainless peasants. I can take care of myself."

The deep male voice casually remarked, "Silver tongued _and_ quick with a sword."

Xena sighed, sympathy permeating her voice, "Oh, I forgot, for most people it's hard," she sounded almost convincingly sweet, "don't take that as a sign about your intelligence. Some are just born with the skills others lack."

"Ooh," the man applauded, "score one point. The little girl can talk tough; I'm impressed."

Xena slowed her movements with her sword in a precise gesture signaling her impending attack. "Enough, I'm done stooping to your level of wits." She spun around and stopped dead, her intended threat coming out with slightly less gusto then she would have preferred, "Who are you?" He was tall, a real warrior, and handsome! Not someone she expected to be in Amphipolis.

The man grinned cockily, as though he had many suggestions on why she was rooted to the spot, "I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Still feel so brave?"

Xena shook her head, chuckling slightly, "You're all talk and no…" she looked him over with a smirk, "action. I've seen guys like you before; it's not worth my _effort_ to fight you."

A dark look passed over his face, and then was replaced with a slight curl of the lip that suggested amusement. "Oh, I'm well worth your effort… I guarantee you've never met a _man_" he grinned, "like me."

"You're cocky for someone I hardly know. Maybe I _should_ knock you down a peg or five?" Xena replied, casually swinging her sword as she stalked closer to her prey, ever the confident hunter.

The man rested his hand on a large sword at his belt and watched her come closer. "Well, I suppose you could try." He seemed to be considering the matter, "I'll even let you be on top." He was slightly surprised when the inuendo didn't alarm her, but it didn't show.

Xena licked her lips suggestively as she got closer. When she was an inch from his face she leaned up, her breath cascading against his ear as she asked, "Promise?"

All it took was one second and his hands were in her hair, pulling her mouth towards his for a kiss. Xena's sword fell to the ground with a crash as it slipped out of her shocked grasp. It took only a few seconds and she was returning the passionate kiss, her hands tangled in his thick black hair. Their tongues battled much more effectively then swords could and his grip on her head was demanding. She pushed him back when the need for air became absolutely necessary. Xena breathed out, "Wh-what…"

The man grinned, looking incredibly sexy with his mussed hair. "Play with fire and you'll get burned," he turned, dismissing her, "little girl."

Xena opened her mouth and called out, "Hey!" in anger.

When he didn't turn, she swept down in one graceful movement and retrieved her sword. She had good eyesight, but it was much too dark for her to see him as he got farther away. Xena took off after the stranger in a fast paced jog, but he was nowhere to be found. "Wait," she sighed and sank to the ground.

~(*)~

All of Amphipolis was used to this: Xena coming home in the middle of the night, Cyrene worried half to death. Xena's eyes had a wild spark in them; neighbors gossiped that her dresses were much too short on the bottom, and low cut on the top.

Tonight half the town was waiting in Cyrene's tavern when they heard Xena was missing; it had become a spectator sport of sorts, to watch the mother and daughter sling insults at each other from across the room of a much-favored family tavern.

Sometime well after midnight Xena stalked through the heavy oak door, leaning casually against the frame as she noticed the gathered villagers. Drawing attention to herself, Xena casually inquired, "So, is this what the town does for its kicks?"

Cyrene spun around at the sound of her daughter's cold voice, unconsciously screaming as she demanded answers for so many questions. Horrified to let on about the fear in her heart for her young, naïve daughter and what could happen to her. "Where have you been? Do you realize what time it is? It's the middle of the night for gods' sakes, Xena! Why do you disappear every night since…" Cyrene paused mid-rant, still not able to voice the words, "Lucas moved in on a more permanent level?"

Xena allowed a contemptuous snort to escape her lips. Waiting for the 'and' to come, for Cyrene to say the real reason behind Xena's abrupt change in temperament. The reason that Xena had to escape her _family_ every night, no matter how much her mother despised it.

But Cyrene simply swallowed and continued her lecture, "You have to stop this nonsense! _What_ is wrong with you? Look at how you're dressed! That dress is worse than usual, appalling really!"

Xena wanted to yell, to scream out _what was wrong with her_? What had made her mother unable to even utter his name since his death? Not able to comfort her children in their grief, simply acting as though nothing had happened. Exactly the same as when Xena's father had left and her mother had acted like he was just on an extended trip. She stayed silent.

Cyrene then grabbed Xena and shook her, trying to get more information, trying to get an answer, which she had been sadly lack of receiving for the last few moons. Sighing, Cyrene stared into her oldest daughter's eyes, willing tears not to spring to her own, "Xena, answer me," the _please_ died on the tip of her tongue. She would not beg her own child.

At only sixteen winters, Xena was almost six feet tall, a strong and beautiful girl, and she had different ideas than being pushed around by her mother. She spoke in a quiet but strong voice, "Mother, let go of me."

Cyrene sighed audibly, still partially screaming, though no longer shaking her daughter, having realized that tactic a mistake. "No!" _I won't let you go._

Xena hid how strange she felt at her mother's strong hold; she could feel the anger entering her system, so common now. She relished it, the fury, the rush making her forget what a shambles her life had become these last few moons. "Let go, mother. I don't want to hurt you."

Cyrene felt her own resentment return as she mocked her daughter to the usual neighbors who had gathered, still keeping a firm grasp on Xena's shoulders. Her private life was now the ridicule of the town, thanks to her daughter. "You don't want to hurt _me_?" She laughed then continued, turning to the young woman in her arms, "That is ridiculous, Xena, you're sixteen winters, and you're worried about hurting me, your own mother?"

Xena made an almost growling sound deep in her throat, trying to discretely get out of Cyrene's grasp, feeling her aggression gathering. "Shut up!"

The villagers prepared for the worst, knowing from past experience that Cyrene didn't take insults lightly; she never had. This was a woman who had put up with her share of pain and was all the stronger for it. The whole tavern filled with silence, the usual chatter being almost non-existent.

Cyrene let go of Xena and then abruptly smacked her as hard as she could across the face, her body acting before her brain had a chance to catch up. There was a sickening echo in the deadly silent room. Cyrene stared down at her tense hands in horror as a welted red handprint appeared on her daughter's skin.

The neighbors were starting to get worried, as the tension in the room reached a palpable level. A few of them had been on the receiving end of Cyrene's slap; it could knock over a grown man if she was angered enough. But this was an unruly child, would she be that angered?

Outwardly, Xena didn't so much as flinch, instinctively fighting against the reasonable reaction. Inwardly her emotions were a whirl, shock and pain being the foremost. '_How could mum do that? I'm her daughter!_' Suddenly an overwhelming rage welled up inside of her, '_What does that whore think she's doing hitting me!?_'

Xena turned to leave, fists clinched tightly at her sides, knowing she needed time to think. Unable to contain herself, Xena stopped mid-way to the door and flipped back to her mother, placing a well-delivered kick to Cyrene's stomach. '_Yeah,_' she thought with a kind of detached morbid finality, '_guess this is why I wore this dress today._'

Cyrene flew a few feet back across the room, and into a table full of unsettled villagers. Stunned, Cyrene stood up with the assistance of some friends and shrieked, "As long as you live in my house, you will show me proper respect!"

The crowd was now very anxious, where did a girl of sixteen winters learn to do flips like that, or for that matter, kick with such force? And what, if anything, would Cyrene do in response to punish her out of control child?

Xena turned to really leave; just before she reached the door, she twisted around and stated with a slight snarl, "So much for your mothering skills. Try again with Ivaia and Lucas, I'm sure they will be more of a success then daddy, the boys and I. You'll never have to worry about me again, promise." And with that, she walked out into the starry night, slamming the heavy oak door behind her.

~(*)~

Xena ran faster, harder, pushing herself to the limit and beyond. Branches scratched at her face, her hair whipping around and hitting her back, as her breathing came in short regulated gasps. Her eyes peered through the dark night; moon obscured by thick trees, as she jumped over fallen logs and well concealed rocks. Not having to think of her destination, but simply blanking her mind… her body knew the invisible paths well enough.

Finally strength of will gave in to purely human exhaustion as Xena slumped to the ground on a mossy bank, deep within the forest surrounding her town. Absently, she pulled her sword from the scabbard on her back and twirled it, making complex patterns in the dark.

With a kind of startled definiteness, it occurred to the young woman that this was it. There would be no going home. Ever.

She looked around the thick forest, to the place where she knew it thinned; the woods hacked at by soldier's swords. The same place where Lycues and Xena had held a secret fort as children, when the forest was still dense. The same place where they had held meetings, organizing the local villagers, mostly but children their ages, rallied them to fight. Fight for their village, in a battle they had no hope of winning.

Xena stifled a cry as she drove her sword into the ground with a violent jerk. Wanting to hit something, even if it was just a standing tree, but unwilling to do any more damage to her beloved woods.

This was where the young woman came to think, but mostly where she came to hate. To hate herself for putting silly notions of being heroes in her little brother's head, and to hate Corteese, for taking her precious brother's life. Yeah, this was a good place to fuel the anger.

Hardly the place she had imagined to start her life on her own. '_Now is not the time to get soppy,_' Xena chastised herself, '_What I need is a plan…_' And Xena's plan had always been one thing, to grow up and be a warrior - the best warrior. Like her father had been, like her brother had died dreaming of becoming. She wouldn't dishonor their memory by doing anything less… besides, if she wasn't a warrior, how would she take revenge on Corteese?

Xena ignored her tired body's protest as she hauled herself up and off the ground, using the sword as leverage. But leaving it planted firmly in the ground as she took off in a brisk jog for a temple. Not just any temple, the temple to the god of war.

'_Hey,_' she thought determinedly, '_Where better place to start?_'

~(*)~

The temple was heavily guarded with older, but nevertheless strong, warriors from the village. Mostly too wounded from some such war to go back, Amphipolis had commissioned them for the guarding of the temple.

However, Xena knew there was a secret, unguarded, entrance to the side of the temple. When he had found out about her interest in becoming a warrior, Toris had thought it a great joke in finding the entrance. He had dared Xena to go in when she was younger, knowing that she wouldn't. Now he took little interest in anything that wasn't to do with his personal affairs, and a stronger younger sister interfered with that. He had always seen her as a threat, making him less of a man when she was around.

Still, the entrance would do, and Xena cautiously made her way through the woods toward it, not wanting to draw the still sharp eyes of the guards.

It was surprisingly easy to slip in through the hidden door, yet it opened into a great maze of tunnels. Xena correctly assumed this was the reason for the lack of guard, seeing as the pathway was hard to find, and Toris had stumbled upon it quite by chance.

Praying to the fates for blind luck, Xena randomly chose a path and started down deep into the labyrinth of corridors. Her goal was to get in and be noticed by the right people: it didn't matter any more than that. The passage was short, and Xena soon found herself in a large dark room, lit by a single torch.

Remembering that the temple was closed for worship at night, she simply grabbed the torch out of its holder and made her way through the gloomy room. She did almost stumble into the great black throne, which blended into the dark, having approached it from the side.

She let out an audible gasp that echoed eerily; the throne room was a good place to be. At least she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. Realizing that her chances of being found during the night were minimal, Xena decided to rest and try to gain attention in the morning.

Deciding this was as good a place as any, Xena climbed up into the large throne, which could have easily fit two of her, blew out the torch, and curled up to sleep.

~(*)~

"Check, check, check, yadda, yadda, yadda. Next on the list is… What in the name of Zeus?"

Groggily the world blinked into focus, and Xena found herself staring into the face of the man from the night before. She scrambled up into a sitting position and tried to maintain her dignity by keeping a defensive pose. "Morning," she drawled casually.

The man looked down at his list, then back at her, standing in a kind of stunned position. Quickly though, his arms crossed over a formable chest, the list forgotten momentarily as he demanded angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Deciding he looked quite comfortable in this environment, Xena smirked, "I never did get your name…"

But he didn't rise to the bait, simply choosing to ignore that she had responded, although she detected a slight twitch of his upper lip. "Why are you _here_?"

Xena shrugged, slipping back down in the chair as though she could stay there forever, "I want an answer to my question first."

The man stared at her in outright shock, as if trying to figure out her motives without having to ask her again, "What?"

Suddenly a pride-injuring thought occurred to the young woman, '_Maybe he doesn't remember me!_' this caused her to sit up straight and demand, "What is your name?"

The man chuckled, and she noticed that his list was gone, probably abandoned to the stone floor. "Well, aren't you being a presumptuous little girl!"

Xena tilted her head slightly to the side, confused, '_Does he remember me, or just call everyone that?_' Desperately wanting to keep up her bored pretense, but knowing she would get no answers that way, Xena asked, "Huh?" Scolding herself, '_That was really intelligent sounding, idiot!_'

He was serious again, his face as hard as the floor he walked on while he took a few brisk steps toward the throne Xena was sitting in. "If I didn't tell you my name before, when we kissed, why would I now?"

Xena rolled her eyes; this was an obvious question, "Because I want to know!"

The man shook his head slightly, "And, just like a child, you expect me to respond to that? Shouldn't you have asked before?"

Xena felt around her as inconspicuously as she could, and to her dismay remembered that she hadn't brought her sword. "Fine. I won't answer your question, though."

She got up to leave, but he was blocking her path, so close that she could feel his breath as he talked. "Ah, but I do deserve an answer."

Xena put her hands against the material of his vest, her lip curling into a sneer, "Do tell me, why is that?"

Her hands were captured in his stronger ones and, although she fought to be freed, his grip was solid. With seeming effortlessness, he steered her backwards, until her back was resting against the seat of the throne. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against her ear, "Because this is my temple."

Xena got the distinct sense that he was enjoying her utter confusion, she knew that should have clicked something, but her mind was blank. There was something about his presence that was making her body tingle in the most amazing ways. "Wh-what?"

He searched her eyes for a moment, deep chocolate meeting the gaze of ice blue. "I'm the god of war," each word was enunciated in a sensual whisper.

Xena gasped as the warning bells in her head finally registered, and fought to get out of his grasp. This was not what she expected, "Really?" she successfully managed to sound sarcastic.

She blinked and he was gone, and then the same strong arms encircled her waist from behind, still holding her in place. "Now, tell me, Xena. Why are you here?"

Xena took a deep breath '_He knows my name?_' easily mistaken as fear, and spun around to kick out, catching the god in the stomach. Ares let out a startled 'oof' as he fell back into the throne, and she managed to escape his grip. Taking two quick bounds to get out of his reach, Xena laughed, "For a war god, you aren't that smart."

Ares shrugged, stood up, and acknowledged, "I underestimated you: won't happen again."

And then he was right there, throwing well-aimed punches. The first one caught Xena off guard, and nailed her in the side, but the second she caught.

Then they were both trading punches and kicks. The relative silence of the temple shattered as Xena dropped to the floor, kicking one of her legs out in hopes of tripping the god.

Ares easily jumped the long leg and took advantage of her crouched position, landing hard, right next to her, and knocking the young woman back to the floor. He landed on top of her, supporting himself with strong arms, and both took a second to breathe.

Xena allowed the cold from the floor to seep into her hot body, trying to get some rest from the barrage she had taken. Recovering, Xena brought her hands up and tossed off the god with some effort. Scrambling up with harsh breathing, she announced, "Gee, you're just messing up everything today, huh?"

There was a blinding flash of light, and then the god had her pinned to a wall. "Now, did you just come here to give me a bit of a workout, or was there a reason?"

Xena grinned, recognizing that this time she wouldn't be able to escape and never one to turn down an opportunity. "I want you to train me."

Ares chuckled low in his throat, "Why would I do that?!"

"Because," Xena pushed her body up against his, "there's obviously something you wanted from me. And there are things," she leaned even closer, "I want from you."

Ares let go of her without hesitation, a slight crease in his brow suggesting frustration, "Weren't you just insulting me a minute ago, little girl?"

Xena allowed a sexy purr to escape her lips, as she took a step forward to again close the distance between them. Her heartbeat was fast and her brain was whirling - she was surprised anything was coming out of her mouth at all, "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Ares snorted in distain and raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, of that I have no doubt."

Xena grinned, spinning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest, "Good, then," she couldn't believe it had worked.

He ignored her, unaware that his arms were crossed over his chest in much the same position as hers, "But the fact remains, I do not just pick up little girls from small villages and personally train them!"

Xena shrugged, refusing to let her confidence falter, "So?"

The war god stared at her incorrigibly, "SO?!"

Xena allowed her lips to form a grin again, optimism of youth showing through her hard façade, "Make an exception."

He shook his head in disbelief; "You know I could kill you in a second, right?"

The young woman rolled her eyes, "Yadda, yadda, yadda, add it to the list, war god."

She was walking away from him. A _mortal_ was walking away from him! "You better be worth it, little girl."

And, in a flash of blue light, all the torches were lit, her sword was sitting in the middle of the floor, a door was open, and the god of war was gone.

~(*)~

Xena had followed the passage from the open door warily, there were few lit torches and from what she could tell, it was nothing more then a narrow tunnel. The young woman was just beginning to wonder if she had been sent to her death in some sort of tunnel maze, when she came to a door.

Pulling the handle, Xena quickly sprang back, ready for attack, but instead she found a small, empty, room. Cautiously, she poked her head inside, just making sure that nobody was hiding. When she was convinced it was all clear, Xena entered the room, closing the passage door behind her.

Strangely, it reminded her of her own room. Certainly, the décor was darker, the room furnished in black, silver, and blood red, but it was nothing all that special. There was a normal sized bed sitting in the corner, a little stand with a washing basin on it next to the bed, a desk and chair across the room, and a small trunk for clothing standing near another door. Heavy silver curtains covered what appeared to be a large window, the walls were bare of any decoration, and the floors, like the rest of the temple, were polished black marble, only these also had fur rugs covering part of them. The room itself was not overly large but had a majestic, if stark, overall appearance,

As Xena took her time surveying the room and getting a lay of the surroundings, she heard feet pounding outside the other door, followed by giggles and excited chatter. Several pairs of feet stopped momentarily outside her door, and Xena tensed herself, wondering if an attack was coming. But then the feet moved on, and the chatter became more muffled, until Xena realized that there were people in the room next to her.

In her considered opinion, the night was just getting stranger by the moment, most of it by her own making.

But in the end, sleep won out over curiosity, it was late, and the day had been hard. Xena's body was already pounding; reminding her of the wear she had put on it earlier, then again in the temple room.

Knowing that she wasn't in any shape to sort anything out that night, Xena crossed quickly over to the door and placed the heavy wooden bar over it, securely locking all those feet outside. Satisfied that this was the best she was going to do, Xena took a few long strides over to the bed where she sat and removed her sword, belt, and boots.

Pulling off her dress and setting it by the bed, now clad only in her shift, Xena burrowed into the covers of the bed and fell into a deep, if restless, sleep.

~(*)~

"Rise and shine, little girl," something cold and wet splashed on Xena's face, and she awoke with a start.

To find the god of war staring down at her in amusement, "Time to get started."

Xena snuggled back into the covers, ignoring that a pitcher of water had just been dumped on her head, and gave her evilest glare. Pretty un-intimidating when she was half asleep, "Get started with what?"

Ares gave a snort of exasperation, then reached under the covers, grabbed her arm, and bodily hauled the young woman out of bed. "As you may have noticed, little girl, I'm not a patient god."

He let go of her arm, leaving Xena to stand on her own and cross her arms over her chest, pouting. "Wow, could'a fooled me!"

Taking absolutely no interest in the fact that Xena was standing and pouting, in only her shift, Ares continued his speech, pointedly ignoring that she had spoken at all. "Now in a few moments I am going to leave. If you want to go back to bed, that's fine, you'll wake up back wherever you came from. If you want to be trained, get up, get dressed, and open the door. One of my priestesses is waiting outside for you, she'll take you to the training fields and we'll see how you do."

During this tirade, Xena had moved toward the window and pulled open the curtains, where she looked out into a pre-dawn sky. Her sleep-addled mind formed the words before the rest of her could stop it, "This is ridiculous; it's not even daybreak yet!"

Ares clenched his teeth and fought to remember why he had thought training this, this _little girl_, had been a good idea last night. After taking a moment to regain his calm, he asked, "Is that the best answer you can come up with?" And disappeared.

Xena pulled the curtains closed with a hearty yank and flopped back down on the bed, reaching for her dress and calling out to the ceiling. "You know, that's really annoying!"

Regaining more sense as she woke up fully, the young woman ran the conversation back in her head, wondering how she could have possibly sounded so stupid. "It's a wonder I didn't ruin this whole thing already!" Xena muttered as she quickly dressed.

Lacing up her boots, Xena picked up her sword, and snapped her belt back into place. Taking a quick second to splash some water on her face and run her fingers through her hair before she opened the door.

Stepping out of the room, Xena found herself face to face with a tall, robust, redhead. Xena took a quick step back, startled and instantly wary.

But the redhead just laughed, as she looked Xena over, "I gotta say, not bad, for a new recruit. What's your name, little one?"

Xena resented the 'little one' comment, standing at nearly six feet, she was almost as tall as the redhead, and certainly not so much younger as to be considered a baby. "Xena."

Again, the redhead laughed, "You're a fiery one, Xena. Maybe you should have the red hair, instead of me? No matter, I'm Aleta."

Nodding, Xena was confused as to what to say. Despite her dreams, this whole situation was beyond her realm of expertise and one had to wonder, '_How do you address a priestess?_' But Aleta did seem nice, so Xena opted for the normal response, "So, Aleta, what's our plan for the day?"

If she had been impertinent, Aleta chose to ignore it, smiling widely and motioning for Xena to follow her. "We're off to train, see if you're worth all the fuss you're causing."

Keeping up with the brisk pace Aleta offered through the maze of tunnels toward the outside, Xena couldn't help but notice that she had never seen the redhead before. And Xena thought someone like Aleta would be hard to miss in a small town like Amphipolis, even if priestesses did usually keep to the temple, surely she would have seen her. Curious, she half-asked-half-stated, "I haven't seen you around Amphipolis before."

Turning back toward Xena and cocking her head to one side, Aleta shrugged, eyes twinkling, "I should hope not." She took no notice of the other woman's questioning gaze and instead pushed open a final heavy door, announcing, "Less talk, more training."

~(*)~

"It's time for a break," the taller woman announced, removing her sword from its place by the other's neck and wiping sweat from her brow.

The sun was already hanging low in the sky, but until now, neither warrior had taken any notice. Aleta removed two flasks of water from her pack and passed one to the raven-haired girl, both taking a deep swig of the refreshing liquid.

Sprawling out on the grass, the redhead motioned for Xena to join her, announcing brightly, "You did well."

Xena sighed, sitting next to the priestess, "Aleta, you beat me every time," she was wary, waiting for a reprimand on either her performance or comment.

Aleta laughed, she seemed to do that a lot, "You say that as though it's surprising, little one. Of course I beat you, but you held your own, Xena, and that's impressive. I'd give you my recommendation," she turned serious, "and that's no laughing matter."

"Am I good enough?" Xena asked, unsure for once in her short but decisive life.

This was enough to bring Aleta to near tears laughing again, but Xena was starting to understand that it wasn't directed at her really, "To be trained by the god of war? No." There was a pause, the sounds of nature filling in despite the human's absence, "But you could be, with enough practice."

Nodding, Xena accepted this as good enough for the time being, realizing that she still had much to learn from this strange woman. "Is it time to talk yet?"

Aleta regained control of her laughter and nodded, "I suppose,"

Still intrigued by an earlier, and mostly unnoticed at the time, comment, Xena started with the not so basics, her hand absently twirling sword patterns at her side. "I'm causing a fuss?" It sounded like a bad thing, and Xena really didn't want to be in trouble right now.

Perhaps it was the barest hint of surprise that made Aleta hold off on her answer, instead choose to study Xena for a few more moments. Finally, she offered the slightest tinge of a smile, "Of course you are, little one," she paused, "you're here…"

It was obvious from Aleta's kind but firm tone that 'here' didn't refer to the meadow they were lying in, or even the compounds of the temple. It was also equally apparent that this was as much of an answer as Aleta was willing to give, and Xena accepted it as such. Understanding was starting to dawn on her gradually, "And you're part of it?"

A smirk hinted at Aleta's lips that couldn't quite be suppressed, much like her overpowering laughter and swordplay. "I suppose that's two questions in one, huh? No, I'm not normally in this town; yes, it's because of you that I am here now." She cast a carefully neutral glance at the darkening sky, "And now it's time for us to go in. You must be tired, and hungry, and you're still under my care, so we'll do something about both."

Left with more new questions than answers, Xena nonetheless stood and followed Aleta back to the temple's confines, knowing that the conversations for this day were well and truly over and hoping with a slight fanaticism that her recommendation would go well. Tomorrow would be better; she would be better, work harder.

~(*)~

The butt of the sword hit Aleta's opponent in the gut with harsh accuracy and the sword fell from by her neck, slipping to the ground with a thud. Spinning around, Aleta squinted slightly at the woman wincing up at her. "Am I not worth your time anymore, little one? You're being careless."

With some effort, Xena stood straight, her hand staying protectively over her side. Pursing her lips, she shrugged, "Not like you haven't beat me before."

The flash of silver shocked Xena, as Aleta's sword embedded itself in the ground, passing mere breaths away from Xena's head. After such an uncharacteristic display of frustration, Aleta took a second to reappraise the young woman in front of her, asking softly, "You're not trying, why?"

Groaning, Xena couldn't help but pout slightly, her voice giving way to the doubts that had been plaguing her without her mind's permission. "I've worked harder, been better, I can even catch you…" she was obviously referring to where her sword had recently been at Aleta's neck, "You said I had your recommendation…"

Nodding in understanding, Aleta offered rare candidness, tinged as always with the barest hint of suppressed laughter. Xena's presumptions never ceased to amuse her. "Little one," she bent to retrieve Xena's fallen sword and tossed it to the other woman, "when you can hold a sword to my neck and keep it there, then we'll have this discussion." Effortlessly, she made a graceful flip in an arch over Xena's head and retrieved her own sword, pointing it at the other woman. "Again."

Obviously still doubtful, but at least with a goal in mind, Xena charged forward. The maneuver was still based in the rashness of uncertain youth, and this round lasted only a little longer than the last, ending with Xena on her butt, though still clutching her sword, a minor improvement. Before she could complain, Aleta demanded, "Again."

As usual, her pride was injured. Yet, she managed to stave off the bait and stood up, staying in place until Aleta was forced to come forward. Only now, she had the time to assess the situation and was ready when the older woman reached her. Feinting to the left, Xena took a step forward and kicked back, Aleta's momentum causing her to stumble a few steps before regaining her balance and turning around to face her.

Delighted, Xena again stood her ground, able to just block Aleta's surprise uppercut, and almost managed to catch her in the side with her sword. Close, but not quite, she tried again. After exchanging many more blows and misses, Xena finally managed to get Aleta down on the ground. Flushed with triumph, she brought her sword down, only to be knocked back by Aleta's kick, the handle biting into her palms as she tried to hold onto her sword.

Once again landing on her behind, body stinging from both the blow and the force of the one she'd never gotten to deliver. The laughter started again, and a hand extended into her view. As Aleta hauled Xena up, she smiled, "Better," calming her laughter, she stepped back, "again."

Twice, "Again."

Three times, "Again."

Five, "Again."

Ten, "Again."

It was tiring, but she refused to let that show. Maybe she wasn't making much improvement as she slowed, but Xena was watching, and learning. Just as she had been for the last moon, just waiting for time to strengthen her and opportunity to present itself. Xena found it hard to believe that a night of miraculous events, so many nights ago, was nothing but chance. She'd proved that she could do it then, and she'd prove it now.

Starting to understand, Xena forced herself up, yet again. This was finally a goal that was within her reach, and if she had to be knocked out flat a few more times before she succeeded, fine. If the so-called god of war was going to ignore her until she succeeded in besting his little priestess, then fine. If she had to continuously prove herself, fine. This was one mark of training on her pathway and she was going to pass it. Nothing was going to stop her now.

~(*)~

It was fading now, and, as Xena sat at the dark stone table, munching on a few grapes, she reflected that the fading was what angered her the most. Sure, she could still remember with perfect clarity the knowledge that she'd done it; the proud smirk in Aleta's eyes, the feel of power that came with metal against a worthy opponent's skin.

What was fading was the feeling of triumph, of confidence. She'd been so sure that this was it. In retrospect, Xena wasn't even exactly sure what 'it' was. Surely she wasn't still so naïve as to have thought that the god of war would just pop up right then, pat her on the back, and say 'you're in,' right? Somehow, Xena suspected that was exactly what she'd thought.

It had all been so quick. Aleta had looked at her, nodded, and bared her throat, head tilted back, sword down. Xena had, of course, pulled away, lowering her own sword and waiting for a response. None had come, though Aleta's eyes had shined with the same unshared mirth as always - she had simply turned and walked off of the field. By the time Xena had recovered enough strength to follow, Aleta had been gone.

Not for the first time in the successive weeks, Xena wondered if she'd failed the test. If she'd been supposed to go through with it, kill her guide of so long. If that was the test, Xena figured that she should go home, '_Not home, can't do that anymore_,' right now. But nobody had said, and so she had stayed, talked with the few priestesses whose names that she actually knew, and trained in the sunny fields on her own.

Xena knew that there was more to learn, knew that beating one person didn't make her a warrior, didn't give her a name strong enough to enact her desired vengeance upon Corteese. What she didn't know was what came next.

"So, I get back from a war, and what do I find? One of my best priestesses, praying in a rather inventive manner, and telling me that the little girl has bested her." The voice behind her seemed irritated but laughing, "What do you think about that?"

Spinning around, Xena kept as level of a stare as she could, considering how abrupt his appearance was. "I think that if a certain god had been paying a bit more attention, she wouldn't have had to get so creative."

Then he was right in front of her, hands on her arms, lifting her off the bench, "What makes you think I wasn't?" before setting her down on her feet.

A tingle shocked through Xena, throwing her off track for a moment. Determinedly, she shook it off, taking a half step back and countering, "Paying all that attention to me? I would have thought the god of war had more on his hands than one _little girl_." The nickname still irritated her.

Her tone was exceedingly sharp and the instant it left her mouth, Xena regretted it, remembering who this was that she was talking to. Not that she would back down now. For a moment, a deep frown marred Ares' face, and she half thought she'd done it for good.

Then he laughed. The sound echoed through the halls and seemed both out of nowhere and everywhere at once. Shaking his head, Ares calmed his laughter, "Sometimes I think I should kill you or… I imagine you'll be more than enough to keep my hands full, Xena, but for now, we'll start with you _taking_ my hand."

Even though she knew it wasn't a request, Xena still hesitated, almost moving to sit back down but managing to hold herself steady – neither refusing nor accepting the command. "Why?" She wondered if she shouldn't be more terrified at her obvious impertinence.

Ares rolled his eyes, "Well, it's time for the next step of your training - for that you need to come with me. And there's this thing about the aether, where it disorientates people, so if I were to zap you, without a guide, there might be some… trouble… on the other side. Something to do with one of Zeus' defects, I'd imagine."

He stopped himself, wondering why in Tartarus he was going off about the physics involved in the aether. It obviously wasn't to reassure Xena, she didn't seem afraid of anything, even him. "It's all much easier if I take you, and holding hands seemed the simplest option."

"Oh," Xena nodded but didn't make any move to take the aforementioned hand. She was trying to digest all the half bits of information that still didn't really tell her anything about what was going on.

Not known for his patience, Ares sighed deeply, took a single stride forward, scooped Xena up into his arms and murmured, "Of course, not the only option."

In shards of light, they were disappearing, Xena already squirming in Ares' firm grasp, both with the air of people much put out for the occasion.

~(*)~

It was like walking straight out of reality.

Heavy, stone walls sloped up to a ceiling at least twice the height of any normal room. The walls were adorned with life-sized statues of great military leaders, weapons between and above - well above the reach of any man.

Xena barely had time to catch this fleeting glance, her feet dropping to the dark, marbled floor, before Ares was dragging her through the halls, her arm in his firm grasp.

They passed through this statuesque room, torches springing up to light the way where there were no windows, and through several others - some adorned in blood red silks, some in black marble, and some that appeared to be little more than airy walkways, drowned in open light. Xena was just opening her mouth to protest at this silent and rapid pace when they stopped abruptly, just on the other side of a set of large, black double doors.

For a moment, the room was nothing but darkness. A roaring fire suddenly ignited in a far hearth, thrusting light into the room.

Xena gasped, and there was a deep chuckle at her reaction. Her arm was released and she took a tentative, instinctual step forward.

The room was decorated in furs and silks, dark but warm, with a grand couch highlighting the center of the room, parchments littering tables to one side, and a canopied bed off to the other, which went right up to the impressive ceiling.

While surveying her new surroundings, Xena had immersed herself further into the room, fingers running along one of the stone tables while her eyes finally circled to the bed. Her eyes were calm as they turned toward the figure accompanying her, though her fingers continued fidgeting, caressing the roughened stone. "What happened to training?"

Ares reigned in a smirk, seeing the nervousness she was trying to hide and not wanting to make it any worse. He liked that she wasn't afraid of him. Mostly. "All in due time, my dear. I figured you might like some time to get adjusted to my palace, the rooms are quite extensive, and to get some rest. Besides, I couldn't have you moping around my temple - it was traumatizing the priestesses."

"All this for me? You shouldn't have." He made no move to leave the room, and Xena made no move to sit down.

This time, the war god couldn't suppress his smirk. "Actually, these are my chambers," she barely had time to glance at him sharply, wide-eyed, before he was right next to her, finishing his sentence in a near-whisper. "Not to worry, I don't actually need to sleep. You can use them for as long as you are here."

And, despite everything that had transpired recently, Xena was dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Trust me, little one, you'll need your rest."

Before a response could be forthcoming, Ares had flashed out of existence, leaving Xena alone with the roaring fire and closed doors.

After a moment to gather her bearings, Xena approached the bed and, despite it only being early evening, crawled in amongst the pillows, content to rest for a few candle marks while she sorted out this abrupt change.

~(*)~

When the god of war flashed back into his chambers the next morning, ready to begin Xena's training, he was not at all surprised to find her up. "And what, exactly, are you doing?"

Startled at his presence, Xena tilted too far to one side and fell off the precariously balanced chairs, one of the harder to reach battle plans still clutched in her fist.

Instead of falling on the hard floor, Xena found herself caught in very strong arms, which were slowly starting to become familiar. "Exploring?"

Her words were caught half on the air as they whirled out of the chamber and reappeared in a sunny garden, majestically trimmed and complete with a shiningly aquamarine pool.

Xena was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, where she managed to land in a half crouch, as Ares snatched back the battle plans from Troy and shook his head. "So I see. Catch."

Before Xena had even properly gotten to her feet, a sword - her sword - was tossed at her and Ares was already drawing his, the parchment gone.

She barely had a chance to mount an offensive before his powerful thrusts had her on the strict defensive. He kept her on the go, moving around faster than was probably fair, waiting for her to drop her guard. Managing admirably, Xena blocked his sword with her own, even though it made her arm shake.

It wasn't until he crouched low and swung up, sending her sword clattering to the side, that he managed a solid punch to her stomach and Xena went flying to her back on the dewy grass.

When her vision cleared, Ares was extending a hand and hauling her easily to her feet. Xena shook her head. "That was just a warm up."

Laughter met this statement, as Ares nodded lightly in agreement. "Whenever you're ready, Princess."

The new nickname sparked an offensive as Xena slashed forward with her sword while using the diversion to catch him with a high kick. Her foot was caught in a firm grasp and she had to twist up into a leap to get out of it without breaking her ankle.

Ares chuckled and watched as she resumed the attack, making notes on her form and nerves. A little age on her and he was sure she'd be something in battle between her build and passion for it.

His reverie was broken by a fist to his nose. The god of war brought one hand up to his face, glancing over it at the suddenly smug and near-giggling woman who had delivered the blow. "Oww."

"What's a'matter, the god of war afraid of a little pain?"

The fight resumed quickly, leaving Ares not necessarily on the defensive, but with no such opportunities to muse on anything other than her form.

~(*)~

More than a moon after Ares had taken personal control over Xena's training, he flashed into his chambers to find her staring morosely at the hearth, absently twirling her sword in one hand.

"Something bothering you, Princess?"

She shrugged, not bothering to turn towards him, and looking entirely too pouty for Ares' liking. "Nothing."

Ares blinked, came around the divan until he was standing in front of her, and regarded her stubborn façade, "Ready for training, then?"

When her expression didn't change, other than a vague shrug of the affirmative, Ares decided enough was enough. He dropped to a crouch in front of the divan, pushed her sword out of her hands, and pinned Xena back against her seat until she was forced to focus on him. "Tell me, Princess, do I look stupid to you?"

A spark of annoyance appeared in her eyes, "You really want me to answer that?"

"How about you tell me what's bothering you, before I decide that spoiled little girls are best left untrained?" It was the first time he'd called her a little girl since her nickname of Princess had come into effect, and it startled her enough into thinking he might be serious. Either way, the insult was enough to snap Xena out of her funk and remember who she was dealing with.

Instead of looking angry, she offered a coy smile, "Couldn't you get me anything I wanted?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ares tried to decide what to make of this. Went with a shrug, leaning back on his heels, "I could."

"Then you won't mind getting my stuff?" She was trying to be confident, but there was just a little too much question in her voice to make it believable. This was the first time she'd asked for anything since she had asked him to train her.

"Getting your..." Ares pulled himself up into the seat next to her, Brushed a stray hair out of her face and sighed, "Starting from the beginning would be good."

Biting her lip, Xena was more nervous than he'd ever seen her. Kept her eyes on the fire. "Getting slow in your old age? In case you missed it, I kinda ducked out in a bit of a hurry. I figured I'd get a chance to go back for my stuff later..." She was trying not to analyze the reasons behind her sudden urge for childhood possessions.

"Don't call me old, little one," he wanted to kiss her and hit her and laugh at her at the same time. But, for once, Ares did none of those. "When do you want to go?"

Blue eyes glanced up at him, wide-eyed and expectant. "Today?"

"Now, it is." Ares raised an eyebrow as she scrambled up, reaching out to hold her still. "Careful. You might not find what you're looking for."

Ares waited for her confused nod before he waved her out of his chamber. For a reason he wasn't quite willing to place, glancing around his chambers covered with scrolls that should have been safely in their upper shelves and Xena's sword lying by the hearth where he'd tossed it, Ares felt strangely contemplative. He summoned a bottle of mead and downed it in one gulp before stepping into the aether.

~(*)~

With her jaded eyes, the tavern doors looked old and faded in the morning light. Still, Xena took a deep breath before she pushed past them. It was early enough that most of the villagers were still out with the sheep or tucked in their houses, and Xena appreciated their absence.

Xena didn't know what she was after, but she had a feeling that she might want to make amends. To have her mother hug her again, worried about where she was and all surrounded by the bustle of the tavern? For little Ivaia to come running down the stairs to hug her and exclaim what a wonderful big sister Xena was, just like every other time Xena had come home after a night or several away? But neither Ivaia nor Cyrene were sitting in the tavern, and Xena's half-formed thoughts of coming home were quickly dashed.

Meeting the hard eyes of Lucas, sitting behind the bar like he owned the place, Xena twisted her mouth into a sneer. Lucas was quick to match her expression of disgust. There had never been any love lost between Xena and Lucas. He was gruff and dumb, in Xena's opinion; hardly worthy of her mother and hard to believe that he was actually Ivaia's father. For his part, Lucas regarded Xena as a nuisance and a whore, causing her mother more trouble than it was worth to raise her and marry her off.

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Lucas ground out, "What are you doing here? I thought you had left." He gave her a smug but suspicious look, "I was already moving stuff into your room."

Xena glanced around the tavern quickly. A few locals were milling about, but Cyrene was nowhere to be seen. An assortment of things were stacked haphazardly by the door with something that looked suspiciously like one of her childhood toys balanced on top. "Where's mum?"

Ignoring her question much as he had always ignored her presence, Lucas pointed his towel toward the conspicuous pile, "Those are your things, if you want them better grab them before I throw them away."

Xena took a deep breath, as this was possibly the longest conversation they'd ever had without coming near to blows. "Actually, Lucas, I've come to speak with mum."

With that, she perched on one of the bar stools, just like she'd come home from a neighbor's, and began to regard the cracks in the wood. Not like she was going to tell him she was sorry. It was none of his business.

Lucas turned to her, regarding her with his beady eyes, and spoke sternly, "I won't stand for you in my house. Living here." Spat it out, "Visiting here. I won't have none of it, girl."

While Xena raised an eyebrow, Lucas waited, dramatically, until all the noisy neighbors weren't even bothering to hide their glances, "Because of you, Cyrene is at the healers. She hasn't been well since you left. You want to stay out all night at sixteen moons, wear dresses that no decent woman should wear, let alone a mere girl, and you want to pretend to be a warrior? Well, I won't have you keeping Cyrene up all night. Hitting your own mother." Lucas shook his head decisively, "More trouble than you're worth. We've been doing just fine without you 'round here, and I won't have you coming back into our lives. Being a bad influence on my daughter and upsetting my woman."

It was a long speech for Lucas, one he'd obviously been waiting for the opportunity to give, and it left Xena momentarily stunned. Slowly, methodically, she slid off the table and started forward. Instead of heading for the door and her things, she was moving towards Lucas. This had obviously been a poor idea, but like Tartarus he was going to speak to her like that in her own home. The anger helped to hide the sting of the neighbors' glares and his hateful words.

On a roll now, Lucas ignored her advance, "What, you think Cyrene feels any different, girl? She's disowned you. Doesn't even have an eldest daughter. Even if she were here, wouldn't be talking to you." And, just because he truly was that ignorant, went for the low shot, "She'd rather find you dead in the ditch, girl, like your brother, than have you here in this here place."

If her step faltered, Xena did her best not to show it, even though the flash of Lyceus' body lying bloody and dead was all she could see. Even if the idea that Cyrene might feel that way didn't seem so farfetched anymore. Xena continued slowly walking forward, fists clenched. She got about a stone's throw from him before there was a loud pop from behind her.

Lucas turned towards the sound, at the door. Blinked and, when he looked again, Xena and all her things were gone.

~(*)~

Before he could so much as utter a word, Xena had thrown herself on the bed and collapsed in a pitiful heap, trying to stop the choking sobs from escaping her body. Now that Lucas was out of her sight and the immediate rage had passed, all that was left was the image of her brother's body and the insurmountable anguish. It shook her to the core.

And it left Ares, well, rather at an impasse. He had no words of comfort, no idea what to say to this strong yet fragile young woman licking her wounds in his chambers. It was... out of his depth. Still, for reasons he didn't like to analyze, he felt obligated to try something.

Careful not to startle her, Ares came closer to his bed and sat on the edge of it, his hand reaching out to brush fingertips against her wrist. When she didn't recoil, his hand moved up to her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles. "Going home ain't what it used to be, eh?"

Spinning up to face him, the anger still burning fiercely in her eyes perhaps in defiance of the half sobs she was still choking back, Xena bit out, "I hate them. I hate them all!"

It didn't matter who she was cursing. It was the pain and anger flashing dark in such clear blue eyes that caught him most. Ares chuckled ruefully, "Eh, that's a typical family dinner. Yadda, yadda, yadda, I hate you, suffering, eternal agony, yadda, yadda."

Her sobs had faded back and the anger seemed to dull slightly after her outburst, but there was no reassuring chuckle. Ares sighed and gently nudged her back onto the bed, using both hands now to gently massage her shoulders. If he couldn't take pain away - and who was he, of all gods, to take pain away anyway? - at least he could relieve her stress. One finger slid under the strap of her leather shift, sliding it down off her shoulders for better access, skilled hands slowly easing tense muscles and tense thoughts with them.

Xena seemed calmer now; lulled by the soothing massage that was warming her skin under his hands. Without thinking, Ares waved a hand and her shift disappeared so he could continue his ministrations down her back. Her breath hitched with his as her naked body was mostly exposed.

Not exactly the response he had been looking for. Pulling back, Ares quickly waved his hand again and the sheets wrapped themselves comfortingly around her. Shook his head to clear unbidden thoughts. "Get some rest." It was gruff, but there it was.

Ares had started to pull back off the bed, head half turned, when Xena rose up before him, sheets barely clutched to her breasts, and leaned into him. When he whipped his head around in surprise, she quickly pressed her lips up against his, mouth slightly open, body pressing against his, warm through its silken covering. Their mouths melded together, hands quickly tangling in one another's hair, pulling them closer.

Shifting out of a sitting position, fully intending to throw her back on the bed and cover her with his body, Ares stopped. Pulled back and glanced at the barely clad, brazen beauty sitting in his bed. Her eyes still looked sad. Full of a lust and passion that seemed beyond even him, but still, sad at the edges. Straightened himself off the bed, standing, out of her grasp. Tilted his head and regarded her, "They're just ants, Xena. They may bite you now, but soon you'll be able to crush them."

And, with a flash, he disappeared.

Startled, the words fell out of her lips before she could stop them, "Ares, wait..."

A disembodied voice answered, but he did not reappear and she could feel that he had already gone before she'd spoken, "Sleep. There's plenty to do in the morning."

With a confused sigh, the last few minutes and last few hours flashing repetitively behind her tired eyelids, Xena slid down onto her stomach, still wrapped in the silk sheets, and fell into a restless sleep.

~(*)~

At first, Ares had settled into his throne room, sprawled out, fully intending to peak in on a few gory battles and feel more like himself. By the fourth time he'd raised his hand to switch the battle scene before him to a vision of the woman asleep in his bed, Ares reluctantly admitted that this distraction idea was not panning out. This time when he raised his arm, it was Ares who flashed out of existence, the portal before his throne still glossing over some bloody fight.

Instead of the darkness of his throne, Ares stepped out of the aether to find himself surrounded by bright sunlight and pink draperies. It made him uncomfortable just being there, and Ares had to wonder what he was thinking even coming.

From the far side of the room, buried under a pink couch and surrounded by barely clad priests, Aphrodite lay, hand splayed before her face and her nose wrinkled in frustration. "Ugh, that's not the right shade! Hello, my nails are supposed to, like, match my outfit. Do I look an ucky shade of pink?!"

The priests around her glanced at one another in nervous concern. Despite being known for her flighty, playful attitude, if Aphrodite didn't get her way it didn't bode well for their cushy lifestyle as her menservants. Fortunately for them, they didn't have much time to spend wondering how to define an "ucky" shade of pink.

"There are shades of pink? Just kill me now."

The priests glanced up, startled, but Aphrodite grinned at the jibe, jumping up and heading towards the leather-clad god, "Bro! Still of the opinion that black is the only color choice, I see."

Ares was just thankful that she stopped short of hugging him, standing a few inches in front of him, hands on her hips in mock-exasperation. Still, there were priests anxiously peeking out from behind her non-existent skirt. "As fascinating as I'm sure this discussion is going to be, maybe we should get rid of your little toys?"

Taking in her brother's raised eyebrow in the direction of her priests, and his obvious discomfort overall, Aphrodite sighed and decided to take pity on him. "The things I do for ya, Studd Muffin." She turned with a clap, "All right, boys, why don't you scurry along and give my bro and I some bonding time." She winked and they hurried off before she remembered about the fingernail color.

Once the priests had hastily disappeared, Aphrodite flounced back onto her couch and gestured for Ares to come sit with her. "What's up Mr. Tall, Dark and Broody?"

Reluctantly, Ares joined his flighty but scarily perceptive sister on the couch, pushing a few lacy pink pillows away with as minimal contact as possible. "I can't just drop in to see my favorite ditzy little sister?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Just in the mood for bright colors, huh?"

Scarily perceptive. To get away from her probing look, Ares stood up to pace and tried in vain to remind himself that he was here voluntarily. "I'm finding myself... a little... out of my depth..."

Snapping her fingers in triumph, Aphrodite fixed her brother with a knowing smile, "Is this about that little warrior babe you've been spending all this time with?"

Startled, Ares shot her a sharp look, voice laced with acid, "Spying on me was never really your style."

This time, the exasperation on Aphrodite's face was real, "Oh, please. When the big, bad god of war is playing in my realm, it kinda makes a girl pay attention, y'know?"

"Playing in your realm?" Ares couldn't decide whether to be amused or insulted.

Aphrodite shook her head to wave off the thought, "Well, what happened?"

With a heavy sigh, Ares resigned himself to the fact that, just sometimes, Aphrodite could be pretty persistent. "We... kissed..."

"Aww," Aphrodite scrunched up her face happily and looked about to clap, "that's so cute!"

"It is not 'cute.'" Ares stiffened at the term, standing to pace a quick length in front of the couch, "It's - I don't know what it is. I didn't mean for that to - Aphrodite, I was trying to comfort her! I'm supposed to be training her, not trying to comfort her or protect her from her family!"

Chin resting on her hand, Aphrodite gently prodded, "So, are you more freaked that there was a kiss, or that you were playing the strong shoulder to cry on in the first place?"

Avoiding eye contact, Ares blustered, "I've kissed plenty of beautiful women."

"Well, duh." Aphrodite reached up and firmly yanked him back down to the couch, "Stop, the pacing is totally giving me a headache."

"Are you sure the headache isn't from that disgusting substance on your nails?"

Ignoring the typical snark, Aphrodite fixed sharp eyes on her brother. "My headache is from you totally avoiding the topic. She's beautiful; she's there. What's the problem?"

It made him uncomfortable when Aphrodite got this focused on something, more so when that something involved him. She was still watching him, one delicately manicured hand tapping her hip. Who else did he have to talk to about something like this? With a deep sigh, Ares acknowledged, "I don't know, and that's the problem. I've watched her, I've trained her, and now that I have her…" He trailed off, frustrated. The problem was that he cared in the first place.

Aphrodite's confused look only lasted a moment and then she was all smiles and giggles. "Ooh, I get it. War's scared of Love!" She carefully refrained from any 'told you so' comments, which she decided would be unbecoming of the deity with the vastly superior realm.

Startled out of his internal reflections, Ares turned abruptly and spat out, "I am not. In. Love."

Ignoring the bite to his tone, but treading a little more cautiously, Aphrodite offered a knowing smile, "Of course not, Bro."

Her tone wasn't sarcastic, but the way she was biting her lips shook him. What did she know? Aphrodite had spent eons perfecting the art of minimalist godhood, leaving her job up to mortals and spending her time basking in priests. This was just… he was just… "She's just so…" intense, infuriating, fearless? "young, Dite."

Patting her brother's shoulder sympathetically, Aphrodite offered, "Bro, all mortals seem 'so young' - we're ancient by their terms. Besides," she offered a conspiratorial wink, "I happen to know that Warrior Chickie is pretty into you too."

Ares shook his head. It was supposed to be that easy - it always had been that easy with anyone else. Xena was just… different.

Throwing her arms around him suddenly, Aphrodite decided by the look on his face that this was a love milestone, whether the god of war was ready to admit it or not. "Look, Bro, do what makes you happy. No need to rush it."

Feeling slightly dizzy from her engulfing perfume and all the bright pink of his surroundings, Ares pried his sometimes blonde sister off of him and disappeared, deep in thought.

~(*)~

Lucas was diligently trekking boxes of his things up the stairs. It was a single-minded determination interrupted only by Cyrene's return. After one look at the boxes of things that he was carrying, Cyrene stopped him in the kitchen. "I still don't know about this. It's too soon, Lucas. What if she comes back? Apologizes?"

Sighing with some excess huff, attempting to shift the boxes to better distribute their weight, Lucas tried his best to look anything other than appalled at the suggestion. "It's been many moons… and even if Xena did return… no apology could make up for what she did to you Cyrene." He rebalanced a precariously tipping box. "She's old enough at that. You still have Ivaia to worry about. Leave the boxes to me."

With deep pain still clearly etched on her face, Cyrene sat down and nodded. Her pain was both physical and mental. "I know. It's just been so hard to not have all my children in the house. I still want to believe that it was all a terrible dream… my oldest girl…"

Her gaze was far away and Lucas knew better than to pursue the conversation further. Losing Lyceus had really torn Cyrene up, but it wasn't an excuse to keep coddling a child who was obviously headed down a dark and dangerous path. As far as he was concerned, Xena was the cause of Lyceus' death, and that of countless other villagers.

No, Lucas reflected as he ascended the stairs, Xena couldn't be allowed back into the house. She upset Cyrene, embarrassed the family and taught his little Ivaia bad morals. Besides, he'd been trying to find a proper place for the rest of his stuff for years now, and he was sick of having to dig through boxes for it.

Speaking of boxes… he was rather curious as to how Xena got away with her stuff so quickly. As far as he was concerned it had just saved Cyrene the pain of another fight with her wayward daughter, but still… And now that he got a proper look at this room, it was far too feminine for his tastes. It probably had stayed much the same from Xena's childhood because he couldn't imagine the so-called-tough-girl his step-daughter had become ever willingly choosing something so frilly.

He was tempted to yell for Cyrene and see about changing it around, but the last time he had suggested anything of the sort he'd gotten a rant about 'her baby' and how the room 'had to stay exactly the same'. Judging by her response a few minutes ago, he was lucky to be getting to put his boxes in here at all. And he wasn't even going to start in on the boys' rooms.

Ivaia interrupted her father's thoughts, wandering in and poking her father in the side. He was far too engrossed in the walls. "Daddy, where'd Xena go?"

Shifting uncomfortably under his daughter's stare, Lucas suppressed his inner joy at Xena's (hopefully permanent) departure, "She's gotten older and gone off on her own." Seeing Ivaia's crestfallen expression, he hurridly added, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."

Pouting at the poor explanation, Ivaia turned on her heels and went to find Cyrene. He could hear her asking petulantly, "Mummy, where'd Xena go?"

Cyrene's response sounded as far away as her eyes looked, but he could hear her moving towards the kitchen anyway - probably to start dinner. "Shh, enough questions, Iva, Mommy's tired. Come on, you can help me with dinner. I'll even let you shell the snow-peas!"

As the sounds of his wife and child in the kitchen drifted up the stairs, Lucas continued to unpack boxes. He could only hope that Ivaia - that everyone - would soon forget about Cyrene's other daughter. It would make everything so much easier that way.

~(*)~

When Xena woke, she felt disorientated. Wiping sleep out of her eyes and tugging at her long, unruly braid, she tried in vain to feel anything other than confused and exhausted. Slipping out from under the heavy furs, Xena shuffled towards the wash basin. She hated being alone, but at least it gave her a moment to let her guard down and try to mull over the prior day's events.

She was only a few paces from the bed when she noticed it. Or, rather, her.

Lounging on a divan like she owned it and looking entirely too pink and golden to exist in the dark chamber, sat a buxom blonde. Xena froze. The woman smiled, "Hey there, Chicka."

"Who are you?" Xena wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. She was wide awake and instantly on guard.

Fluidly rising, the goddess, for there was no doubt of her godly nature (she was practically glowing), extended one perfectly manicured hand towards Xena. "Aphrodite, goddess of love. Totally thrilled to finally meet you, Xena."

Glancing at the offending hand and trying to figure out what else could possibly be thrown her way today, Xena remained stoic. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly." She caught the disbelieving look. "Look, I've been hoping to get introduced but my big lug of a brother has been keeping you all to himself." She sighed dramatically, as though this were a grievous offence, "Heard you needed some cheering up and I'm the perfect goddess for the job!"

One of Xena's eyebrows rose in shock, but she was still feeling a little too off balance to mask the surprise in her voice, "You, cheer me up? Thanks, but no thanks, love goddess."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "What about a makeover? Haircut?" She snapped her fingers like the perfect idea had just come to her, "Or, y'know, I could totally get some fabulous masseuses in here!"

Recognizing that the goddess of love had no intentions of leaving, and that she was vastly out of her depth, Xena fingered her long braid absently. She was sick of keeping her hair the way her mother had demanded: braided and ladylike. Something shorter would be easier to fight with, easier to manage. "I might be talked into a haircut."

Grinning widely, Aphrodite came forward and clasped Xena by the shoulders, steering her towards the couch. "Fabulous! We're going to be great friends, I can just feel it!"

Xena wasn't feeling quite so confident, especially as Aphrodite launched into an endless diatribe of godly gossip. Still, the upbeat goddess was a welcome distraction from Xena's own dark thoughts and questions. And she looked pretty harmless. "Just so we're clear… if I end up a blonde, I will find a way to hurt you."

Aphrodite's chiming laughter rang out, and she feigned innocence. "Never crossed my mind." Wisely, she decided to keep the juicy gossip superficial. The first visit wasn't the time to grill the girl on her love life… at least, not before the makeover.

~(*)~

Ares watched the slaughter going on before him with little interest, his thoughts were not focused on the warlord he was watching, as they should have been, instead his thoughts revolved around one person, one _woman_. Xena. Lately it was starting to seem that everything revolved around Xena.

His conversation with Aphrodite had roused strange suspicions in him, and he didn't like the gloating glint he'd seen in his sister's eyes. His fist came down angrily on the table in front of him. Scared. Hah! As if he were scared of anything. And love? As his sister often scoffed, _Yeah, right._. Aphrodite was wrong of course. '_She's just upset over that temple of hers that army trampled and she's trying to get back at me. I'll NEVER hear the end of that either._'

But, no matter how many times the god of war firmly told himself that he didn't care. Not one iota. He didn't _do_ caring. No matter how many times he repeated that, Ares still found himself fighting the urge to check in on Xena. Her passion for the fight, her hatred, it excited something in him. He hadn't been this personally invested in a warrior in quite some time. It was... invigorating... and infuriating.

His thoughts strayed from her passionate fighting to her passionate embrace; her lips pressed against his, the feel of her warm body on the other side of hs sheets... well, there was no question that she excited him both on and off the the battlefield. She was beautiful and she was certainly not as innocent as she sometimes played at. If anything, the question was why had he hesitated? '_Professionalism_,' he thought grimly. He was supposed to be training her, helping her oncover that raw potential he felt the first time he saw her.

His thoughts were gladly interrupted by the normally obnoxious - and rather high-pitched - sound of someone screaming his name in prayer, "Oh, god of war, save me! I mean, uh, help me win this war!"

Ares rolled his eyes, slicing the man in two with one swipe of his sword almost before he was out of the aether. Warlords were so pathetic lately. Too busy begging on hands and knees to be delivered a victory to bother fighting for one. Not like Xena, '_She'd laugh at __these idiots as she slaughtered them and claimed their men for her own._' Now that was a cheerful thought. Ares could see it now, see Xena (with his guidance, of course) marching across the known world, whole nations trembling at her feet_._ '_Now that's something to be there for,_' he mused.

Ares had all but forgotten the cowardly warlord that lay at his invisible feet. His troops looking on in shock and horror, trying to decide whether or not they still had to march into battle and wondering what to do with their commander. He made himself visible to the troops, wisely dropped to their knees at the sight of their god. He looked them over critically - they weren't the smartest, clearly, but they could follow orders and they were strong fighters.

A grin slowly spread over Ares' features - not exactly a reassuring sight for the army haphazardly cowering before him. "Change of plans."

~(*)~

Athena paced the great hall of Olympus, waiting for her father to appear. She twirled a lock of shoulder length reddish-brown hair in her hand, deciding that the color was far more pleasing than Artemis' plain brunette. After a moment, she eyed the empty walls across from her and briefly wondered whether she should work on a tapestry for it - it would be something to look at, at least. She did not like to be kept waiting, but how could you hurry the king of the gods?

Finally, much to Athena's relief, Zeus appeared in his throne, though he was obviously in a bad mood. "Hera has tried to kill my youngest son again, will that woman never quit?" He spat out, furious, before turning his sharp gaze toward the goddess in front of him, who was staring with rather too much thought at the walls of his throne room. _It better not be another tapestry._ "What is it, Athena?"

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Athena bowed her head, respectful for her father's power; he could, after-all, blast her on the spot, and so she attempted to appease her father while aligning him toward her cause. "I am sorry about your queen, my father; she has no right to disobey you."

Zeus waved his hand dismissively, neatly cutting off any further nauseating flattery from his child and signaling for her to sit. "Thank you. What is it you want, daughter?" He was not accustomed to repeating himself.

Noting the edge in his gaze, Athena took her seat quickly, hurrying to her point, "I wish to inform you about my brother's happenings…"

Zeus sighed wearily; he was tired of hearing his children complain about each other. This was turning into a trying day for the king of the gods. "Which one?"

Athena sighed, wondering if she should have waited to bring this up. "Ares, father, he has-"

Already feeling a headache forming - he really didn't feel like dealing with Ares and his shenanigans on top of this latest fiasco with Hera - Zeus interrupted, "What does this have to do with you or I, Athena?"

Tired of being interrupted and praying she could still spin this to her advantage, Athena continued, "Well my brother has a mortal female interest, and I do not see it fitting…"

_Women_/! Zeus slowly ground out, "How many times must I tell you to stay out of things like that, Athena?"

Athena quickly backed up, knowing quite well how her father felt about subjects _like that_. "No, no, father. It is not like that. This mortal… I hear he is going to make her an army…"

Zeus waved his hand, gesturing her to continue almost patiently (he was proud of himself for the effort at patience). "And?"

Athena shuffled her feet, suddenly unsure if she could pull this off. Lying was almost never a wise move, and yet... "You know how loyal Ares has always been to your queen, I hear that this woman and him are planning to do harm to your youngest son."

Athena thought viciously, '_Youngest recognized son that is…_' while Zeus sighed, _just what he needed_, "Very well, thank you for informing me, Athena, I'll review the situation and we shall see what threat she poses."

Athena nodded slowly, trying not to let her grin show as she hastily made her excuses to leave, "Thank you, father. I shall leave you to your contemplation."

As Athena disappeared Zeus noted, "As usual, my child seems to know more then she is telling… I shall have to keep an eye on her as well." _A king's work is never done._

~(*)~

TBC


End file.
